Yankee White
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: A few hours after Gibbs left Kate outside air force 1 she is sitting in her living room thinking of him... Spoilers from S:01, E:01


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS**

**Title: Yankee White: after the episode.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kate Todd & Ari Haswari **

Kate Todd was a happy woman. She was complete. She was in a relationship which was good. Tim was good, he was perfect, but still after two tears she was missing _him._ She was still missing her fiancé. Ari. He was in a mission undercover in Hamas and the last time she heard from him was two years ago. She knew he was dead, that's what her mind was telling her, but her heart was telling her that he was alive. Who should she believe? Her heart or her head?

Today she worked with NCIS, today Tim died, today she lost her job, and today was the day she needed to talk to Ari the most.

She picked her cell phone from her nightstand and dialed his sister's number.

"David"

"Ziva? It's me Kate."

"Kate what's wrong?" Ziva asked worried.

"Where is he? Is he alive?" Kate asked her pleading "I beg you... please"

"Kate I have no idea where he is. He hasn't called me and I haven't called him. I have bigger problems right now." her voice was worried tiered.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"Jenny, she almost got killed... she... she is in surgery... I don't know Kate" Kate could hear her from the other side of the line breaking down in tears. Kate was the only one who knew Ziva's soft side... even her brother didn't knew she had one.

"What are the doctors saying? Will she make it?" Kate asked. Her thought going mainly to Kelly and how she will take it.

"They don't know. She is still in danger. I promise you Kate I will find them and kill them." Ziva said. Kate's blood froze when she heard Ziva talk about 'them'

"Ziva are they the same we were supposed to kill?" Kate asked

"Yes. Not them personally but their puppets."Ziva answered. Kate felt shocked she didn't even have the power to correct Ziva's mistake.

"Oh my… did they found us? How?"

"I don't think so. They suspect Jenny knows but they are not sure she is a part of it. They tried to force her to give the names, and before you ask no she didn't crack." Ziva said.

"Are we ever going to be free of them?" Kate wondered feeling the tears rolling down her face.

"I really wish I knew." Ziva answered. Her voice sounded defeated. She had given up.

Kate was ready to answer to Ziva, maybe try to calm her fears down but she couldn't because she heard her doorbell.

"Ziva I am sorry but I have to hung up. Call me when you have news from Jenny or Ari. Ok? Please…" she pleaded and Kate Todd isn't the pleading type.

"Ok sister, I will do it." Ziva hanged up the phone and Kate stayed there at her spot listening to the doorbell once again. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. She didn't even bother to check who was on the other side of the door she just opened it.

When the door was open she turned her head and faced the uninvited visitor. The phone she was still holding in her hand fell on the floor but she didn't mind at all. All of her five senses where interested only for the man who was standing in front of her. her fiancé was standing in front of her apartment's door almost completely covered in blood, he had his hand wrapped in a piece of cloth which was soaked in his blood.

"Ari!" she said and hugged him tightly.

"What happened? Why are you covered in blood?" she asked, she released him from her tight hug and lead him inside from his good arm.

"You have to see the others" he said with his trademark half smile on his lips. It was a lame try to lighten the mood.

"I thought you died…" Kate said and lowered her head to the floor, she didn't want him to see the tears pooling into her eyes threatening to roll. Ari's face frowned and he got up from the couch she led him. He took a deep breath "Ok, I got it, you moved on. Bye Caitlin" he said. His head lowered to the floor like hers trying in vain to hide the saddens he felt, he was ready to leave and never look back, no matter how much his heart was begging him to stay and fight for her. his mind was telling him that he fought enough for a lifetime. Kate's laughs thought stopped him just a moment before he opens the door.

"Why are you laughing?" Ari asked clearly confused.

"I tried to move on but… nut I couldn't" she started trying to be strong trying to hide the sniffle that was forming in her throat but she didn't manage it.

"Jenny is injured. They will find us all. Wait for it" she took a deep breath and continued "At least lets be together when this will happen…" she moved her eyes to meet his, she saw the smile on his face, shy but still there.

"I won't let them hurt you Caitlin. You know that right?" he asked her, even if he knew the answer and moved closer to her.

"I do Ari, now let me see your injuries." She said. Ari's smile grew bigger and he added before he sat down on the couch again. "Oh, I love it when you play pretend doctor…"

THE END.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Bye****!**


End file.
